


I saw you crying in the grass

by StrawberryTransMoth



Series: I'll be there with you. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Slow Love, Underage Kissing, slight homphobia, ugh i fucking hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTransMoth/pseuds/StrawberryTransMoth
Summary: Henry saw a person sitting in the tall grass of the flower fields that he enjoyed visiting in his spare time. Curious, he approached them, speaking with them and seeing if they could be friends. Little did he know that the red tint that his cheeks had every time he spoke with him would mean something more than just a usual friendship.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Series: I'll be there with you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164521
Kudos: 8





	I saw you crying in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Henry and William meeting as kids here you go. This is also Part 1 of my story "I'll be there with you" which talks about how William and Henry grew up together, never far apart from each other. This particular Work's chapters focus on them being naive children.

Henry waved goodbye at his mother, his eyes sparkling with glee as he grabbed the small, pink backpack and threw it over his shoulder. it felt heavy, dragging henry down a little every time he skipped on his way to the place he had wanted to visit for weeks now. It was his favourite place to stay in, a place just for him.

It was deep within the forest that stood tall not too far away from where Henry lived, a flower field that seemingly stretched for miles, its flowers spreading across the entirety of his vision. He usually would bury himself somewhere in the tall grass, taking out his sketchbook and trying to draw any interesting thing he had seen or found. 

With a soft thumping sound, he threw his backpack into the tall grass, quickly sitting down next to it with a smile on his pale face. His ginger locks fell over his beautiful green eyes that glowed like headlights in the dark, always full of life and energy. It perfectly reflected Henry's normally bright and happy personality, empathetic and maybe even naive. 

As soon as he scanned his surroundings, his eyes fell on a particular flower that grew right next to him. 

A lavender flower that grew high. It was a beautiful bright colour, seemingly glowing in the light of the sun. Immediately, Henry's freckled hands grabbed his notebook, quickly flipping it open and flipping through the pages. There were all kinds of things, bugs, flowers, even pieces of trash sketched in the lined pages. small doodles for Henry to look over in awe, proud of his ability to draw, even if most people couldn't even tell what he was sketching down.

Lifting his pencil, he started drawing the outline of the pretty purple flower, his eyes focusing intensely and his tongue lightly sticking out from his mouth in concentration. Only a few minutes passed as he drew when a particular sound entered his sensitive ears. 

Sobbing.

His head jerked up, looking all around him, but only seeing the high strands of grass towering over his small figure. The Sobbing seemed to be far away, mumbling something in between the unknown person's small cries.

"Hello?" Henry's sweet voice called out, standing up from where he was sitting. Packing his notebook in his earlier discarded backpack, he threw it over his shoulders and began to walk carefully through the high grass, following the sobs that grew louder and louder with every careful step that henry took. He moved for quite a while, now the cries being clearly audible.

It was a young male's voice, seemingly mumbling small questions similar to "Why?" or "How?". With widened eyes, The ginger-haired man sped up his movements, running faster and faster across the grass, his backpack skipping up and down as he was speeding through the high grass. The long strands hit his face at times, leaving small bleeding cuts on his nose, chin and hands, but he didn't care much.

After a while. he saw in the distance a brown-haired person sitting in the middle of the high grass with his hands covering his face. That's were the sobs were coming from. As Henry stepped closer, he realized that the person was a rather tall boy, shaking as he cried. He held a lavender flower in his left hand, which hung loosely in his long, sharp-nailed pale fingers. 

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Henry softly whispered, standing half-way behind the tall grass, only peaking out his head. Immediately, the other boy's head snapped up, closed eyes turned to the small figure in the grass. His lips quivered as they parted to let out a small, almost inaudible whisper.

_"Father?"_

A confused look was plastered across Henry's face as he walked closer to the hunched-over figure, his hands tightly gripping the shoulder straps of his backpack. "My name's Henry," he said, eyeing the taller male with a curious look in his eyes. 

The taller of the two smiled a little, looking up at Henry with sad, narrow eyes, a complete opposite of Henry's big green glowing eyes. 

"I-I'm William..." The boy whispered, letting his arms fall to his sides with the lavender flower still clutched in his left hand. "...W-Why are you here?" William asked carefully, looking over Henry and analysing carefully whether he should trust this boy or not. 

Henry was small, _very small._ Maybe about a meter and thirty, while he himself was a tall one meter sixty. Henry had long ginger hair that hung in curls from the sides of his face, only slightly hiding the bright smile and the glowing green eyes on his face, that seemed to show nothing but positivity. he had a long pink sweater hiding his body, similar to what William was wearing, except his was coloured a dark purple. the backpack on Henry's back interested William, curiosity filling his own icy blue eyes. 

Thinking about the question, Henry smiled once more, taking a few happy steps towards William. He plopped onto the ground right in front of him, sitting cross-legged across from him. "Well, I heard you crying and i-i wanted to know if you were okay, y'know?" Henry tilted his head to the side as he spoke. 

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine-" William stuttered out, feeling his cheeks redden a bit at the worry that Henry exhibited for him. Nobody ever cared if he was okay, it all felt so weird, yet comforting.

"Well, alright!" Henry spoke up, pulling the backpack off his shoulders. "Wanna draw with me?" He asked, taking out his notebooks and a pack of crayons, pencils and glitter pens. William was taken aback by the question, carefully looking over the pieces of art supplies that were shown to him. He let himself smile a little as he nodded, taking the pack of glitter pens and lightly examining them.

"These are pretty," William commented rather absentmindedly, his blue eyes still focusing on the package. He had seen them in the store near his home a while ago, but his parents would never listen to his requests of wanting to have them, shooing him away from them instead. 

Henry nodded in agreement. "Mhm! Wanna try them out?" He carefully opened his notebook, placing it in front of William with a smile on his face. William looked over at him with a slightly shocked expression, his eyes twitching a little. 

"Don't you need some paper too?" He asked, grabbing the notebook and pushing it closer to Henry again.

Henry smiled back, reaching in his backpack once more and taking out another similar spiralled notebook with a small hello kitty symbol on the front. William laughed a little, pointing out the symbol. "Aw, that's a cute notebook." He commented, lightly adjusting his position into a kneeled one, sitting on his legs comfortably. the smaller man laughed a little with him, a small red tint on his cheeks, which the other had as well.

So it continued for hours, the two sat in the grass, the notebooks in each of their hands filled with drawings of all kinds of creatures from stories, films, and even real-life things the two have seen. It was slowly getting dark. Henry would usually walk home before it got dark, since his immense fear of everything unknown and dark, while William was the opposite. 

William loved to stay the nights outside, his parents never cared about him, so he never got into any trouble for it. Sometimes they would explicitly tell William to sleep outside when they needed their breaks from him, which he didn't mind much at times, even if it was cold in the forests, he knew a place where he stayed when he needed warmth, and that was the flower fields. The tall grass made him feel like a giant ford was all around him, protecting him from the outside world he feared.

"It's getting dark, Will, I think I should be getting home now," Henry said, a nervous tone in his voice. He looked around, realizing how dark it has become by now. 

"I love the flower fields when it's dark though..." William whispered, averting his eyes bit. 

"Alright then...we can stay a little longer." Henry sighed, smiling a little nervously. "Can you help me home though then, I don't like being in the dark alone..." 

"Of course, Hen, I'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> not edited at all cuz im fucking bad at it, so just tell me if there's some mistakes and I'm gonna edit it


End file.
